


Maximum Pleasure

by EmeraldWaves



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Day 1, First Time Prompt, M/M, Mikorei - Freeform, Mikorei Week 2016, Virgin!Muna, kind of humorous kind of sexy LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: Munakata Reisi thinks he knows everything, but there are a few things Suoh Mikoto is happy to teach him about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO Mikorei Week is finally here! I will posting a lot this week, this is the first of many fics I have finished for this week! This is for the "First Time" prompt as well as this request: 
> 
> "I love the way you write Mikorei because I find it in character a lot! I've been wondering if you could write a "first time" nsfw fic for them, since I haven't really found any that include a plot related situation, thank you upfront! <3" 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Munakata Reisi liked to consider himself an informed man, about all kinds of subjects. There were plenty of things he had experienced, and plenty of things he hadn't, but even with things he hadn't experienced, he still considered himself well-read on many subjects.

He was fascinated by the world around him, and always had been. As a child, he'd always spent far more time studying and learning than spending time with others and going out to play, much to the worry and chagrin of his parents and older brother.

Now, as the Blue King, and an older man, he had come to learn many things about the world. He had traveled to many places, studied languages, politics, art, philosophy. He loved learning, and though he didn't have as much time for it, what with his busy schedule and all, he did often take the time to read a book before he tried to get a bit of sleep. Or sometimes, if sleep did not take him, he would peruse the internet, discovering things he'd never even heard of before.

And it was also rare that Munakata Reisi ever found something he wasn't talented at. He usually excelled in many activities, after putting very little effort into it.

Which is why it was currently baffling to him as to why Suoh Mikoto was growing so frustrated with his instructions. Sure, Munakata Reisi had never _experienced_ sex, but he had done plenty of research, and considered himself to be well-informed about sexual intercourse.

"Munakata," Suoh growled in his ear. His hands were cupped around the back of Munakata's thighs, his necklace brushing against his bare chest as he stared down at him. "I know what I'm doing," he said, muttering under his breath.

"Do you?" Munakata asked, his toes curling in the air as he felt the Red King's rough fingers against his skin.

"I'm not the one who's a virgin," Suoh grunted.

Pushing his glasses up, Munakata sighed. "True, but I've done plenty of research, and I'm certain I know exactly what I'm talking about. If we follow this order of positions we will both be able to reach maximum pleasure," he explained.

Though the Red King wasn't the most emotional person, nor did he often show a wide variety of expressions on his face, Munakata could tell Suoh was currently frustrated.

Munakata had originally approached Suoh with the idea of them sharing relations during a particularly passion-filled fight. Munakata had pressed Suoh against the wall, and Suoh had been the one to capture his lips. Munakata had been shocked by the kiss, and he found _his_ back pressed against the wall instead, his body sinking under the touch of the fiery Red King.

He'd reluctantly pulled away, but not before Munakata had told Suoh to meet him at a hotel where they could be alone. "I think it would be a good way to release this...tension we seem to be experiencing between our auras," Munakata had said.

"So you want me to fuck you?" Suoh had stated bluntly.

"If you want to be so crude about it, then yes, I would like to try this with you." So he’d told Suoh to meet him at a hotel at a later date, and Suoh had agreed.

He hadn't told Suoh he had never done it before, but Munakata hadn't thought it had mattered all that much, especially since he had plenty of time to refresh his knowledge on the subject. He'd read plenty about sexual intercourse, though he was less familiar with how two males were supposed to do things, however there was plenty of time for him to conduct some research...

Which is exactly what he'd done, and it was why Munakata was currently attempting to instruct Suoh on how they were meant to be having sex.

Unfortunately, Suoh had been shocked upon discovering the truth; Munakata was, in fact, a virgin, and he didn't seem to be bothered at all about sharing his first time with Suoh. Suoh hadn't cared about his own first time, mostly he'd been happy to get it over with, but he didn't appreciate the lecture from Munakata. Not that he ever appreciated a lecture from the Blue King, but this one was particularly annoying.

Munakata watched Suoh's brow twitch in annoyance. "I don't know why you are giving me such a face, I am well prepared for this."

Suoh groaned, sitting back on his legs. "You're makin' me regret agreeing to this," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Slowly lowering his feet back to the bed, Munakata pushed himself up on his elbows. "Why do you regret it? We haven't even begun yet," he said. "Plus, I even conceded and allowed you to have the dominant position."

Suoh ran a hand down his own face and leaned forward, hovering his lips above Munakata's. "Just trust me," he hissed, and pressed their lips together.

Immediately, Munakata felt his body heat up, just as he had read it would. Kisses would lead to a rise in body heat, pulse, and pleasure, which led to heightened senses, and of course, certain organs coming to stand fully hard, ready for penetration. Though he had already agreed to allow Suoh to handle that portion of the activity.

"It's better if y’just...let shit happen. Stop planning it all out in your head," Suoh mumbled, kissing at his jaw, and down to Munakata's neck. Suoh's lips curled around his pulse, licking at his skin, sucking on it hard.

"It's...important to be prepared, Suoh," he huffed, his chest shuddering under Suoh's touch. The rough fingers trailed up his skin, brushing over his pert nipples, sending a chill down his spine.

"Or," Suoh whispered, glancing up at Munakata as he trailed his tongue lower, tracing at Munakata's pronounced collarbone. "You could let me play with your body and see what ya' like."

Munakata's face heated up, turning as red as Suoh's aura. He hadn't taken Suoh's actions into account when he had researched. He had expected Suoh would listen to him, and follow what Munakata had planned, however that had been foolish. When had Suoh ever listened to him? This was exactly the problem Munakata always faced with Suoh. He was unpredictable, like a forest fire which lingered on the edge of being out of control, and Munakata was the edge of a river, barely able to keep the flames from overtaking him and everything around him. No matter how many times Munakata attempted to understand or control Suoh, he couldn't.

And right now, he was taking over Munakata's body. Suoh's hands were touching his chest, his tongue was wetting the skin pulled taut over his bones and Munakata couldn't stop his body temperature from rising.

"I did read about this," Munakata panted. "I do have...a general idea of what to do."

Groaning, Suoh reached down and wrapped his hand around Munakata's cock, squeezing his already hardening length. Munakata felt the air escape from his lungs, his head pressing against the pillow.

"Shaddup, and enjoy it," Suoh whispered, and continued to move down his body, his tongue flicking against a nipple as he circled it around the small, rising bud.

"Hgn..." Munakata's voice hitched as he brought his hand to Suoh's hair, keeping his head pressed to his body. He hadn't heard anything about nipples being sensitive for men, at least not in the same way they were for women, but Suoh's mouth was hot, and jolts of pleasure kept rolling through his bloodstream as the Red King sucked at his chest, his hand still pumping his cock hard. It was growing more and more difficult to speak, or formulate coherent thoughts, something Munakata was very much not familiar with.

His legs trembled as Suoh's tongue left his nipple, trailing down his chest, lower and lower. "Suoh-" Munakata warned, but he was promptly cut off by Suoh's mouth wrapping around his cock, his hot mouth engulfing his length entirely. That had certainly been unexpected. His deep voice was caught in his throat, and another shiver ran through his body before falling back against the bed entirely, his elbows trembling too much to hold his body up.

His brow shook as he felt Suoh's lips bob up and down his hard length. Of course in his studies, he'd read about how pleasurable a 'blow job' could be, if done properly, and from what Munakata could tell, Suoh was definitely doing something right. Munakata's eyes were closed, and his lashes fluttered against his cheeks as his brow furrowed, his breathing erratic as Suoh's saliva coated Munakata completely.

Suoh's golden eyes flashed against the dim hotel lighting, and he glanced up at Munakata with a smug grin. He let go of his cock with a gentle pop, saliva trailing from the tip to the edge of his lips. "You look good, Munakata," Suoh's voice was breathier than normal, husky, like Munakata was his personal secret. Suoh flicked his tongue against Munakata's length, and Munakata's hands gripped tightly at the sheets next to him. 

He bit down on his lip, not wanting to let the sounds which threatened to escape out from his lips. But Suoh's hands wrapped around Munakata's thighs, and he moved his head faster, his gaze still watching as Munakata's body thrashed beneath him. Munakata thought he could even feel a soft chuckle vibrate against his cock, Suoh was clearly pleased with himself. "You don't gotta hold your voice back. No one can hear ya'," he grunted.

Munakata felt his cheeks heat up, as he stared down at Suoh. The truth was, he didn't want Suoh to hear the pleasured sounds, which Munakata could only imagine would be quite embarrassing.

Suoh's thumbs rubbed against Munakata's thighs, rotating in circles over his smooth, pale skin. "I wanna hear ya'," he continued. "It's nice t'know if ya' feel good," Suoh muttered. 

"You don't…need to hear anything. I can assure you, you're doing a…very nice job," Munakata panted, staring down at him, his cheeks flushed as red as Suoh's aura.

Suoh rolled his eyes. "I'll just have t'get the sounds from ya' myself then," he mumbled, reaching over to grab the small bottle of lube Munakata had set aside earlier. He squirted a small amount of the liquid onto his fingers, rubbing it between his digits. "This might feel a little weird if you've really done nothin'," Suoh explained.

Suoh cupped under Munakata's ass, lifting him off the bed slightly. He rubbed his lubed up finger against Munakata's entrance. "Just relax-"

"Yes. I know I'm not supposed to hold tension in my body," Munakata huffed out. "It won't feel as pleasurable if I do not relax. And since you will be stretching me, I know it will feel pressured."

"...take all the sexiness outta it, why don't ya'?" Suoh sighed, and began to slip his finger inside slowly, not giving Munakata a warning, most likely to shut him up.

With a small gasp, Munakata's toes curled into the sheets and he adjusted his back, letting out a few soft pants, trying to relax into the finger. Suoh's finger was cool at first, but once it slipped inside, it immediately felt warm, and tight. "Mmmm," Munakata softly hummed, his lips twitching as Suoh wiggled his finger inside of his ass completely.

"This okay?" Suoh asked quietly, and Munakata nodded.

"It's...plenty fine, Suoh. You don't have to worry, I already told you I prepared."

"Munakata," Suoh scoffed, slowly pulling his finger out, only to press it back inside of Munakata again. He leaned over Munakata's body, and brushed their lips together. "You can read about something all ya' want, but actually doin' it is different. So...just tell me if it feels weird."

Blushing, Munakata was taken aback by the close proximity of Suoh's face, and the intimacy of what he was saying, and their current physical connection. "Al-alright," he whispered, his throat suddenly dry.

"Good," Suoh said softly, pumping the single finger a bit faster, letting it slip up into the Blue King with more ease, the more relaxed and stretched he grew. It was then, Suoh rubbed a second finger against Munakata's hole, preparing him for more. He clenched a bit, reflexively, before he took a deep breath, rolling his lower spine up, spreading his legs a bit more for Suoh. 

Suoh's free palm slid down Munakata's thigh and wrapped around his cock again, stroking up and down. Hissing out a long breath of air, Munakata sighed, wriggling against the dueling sensations. The fingers didn't feel bad, though it did feel as though hot, pulsating waves of pressure were shooting up his backside. Beads of sweat trailed down his chest, his lungs filling with large amounts of air and Munakata let a small grunt rumble against his throat.

Suddenly, Munakata's eyes shot open, Suoh's two fingers curled inside of him, pushing against, what he could only assume was his prostate. "Ah!" he cried out, his chest lurching forward, and his cock twitched, spurting out a small stream of white against his naked chest. No amount of researched could've prepared him for how amazing Suoh's fingers had felt pushing up against that spot.

"Found it," Suoh smirked playfully, curling his fingers up against the same spot once again.

Panting, Munakata's hair felt sweaty, stuck to the back of his neck, his chest heaving with his shallow breaths. "S-Suoh..." he whispered, the name feeling heavy against his lips as he was tempted to beg for more.

"Good?" he asked, giving his cock a squeeze. As he did, he slipped a third finger inside of Munakata, letting the man's body open for him.

Munakata's breath slipped from his lips, a soft moan echoing in the air as he felt Suoh's fingers brush him teasingly against his most pleasurable area. "Mmm..." he sighed.

"Can't hear ya'," Suoh grinned.

"You're quite enjoying this aren't you?" Munakata huffed out, swallowing hard.

Leaning over, Suoh kissed at Munakata's chest, pumping his three fingers inside of him faster. "Maybe a bit," he snorted. "I can't have your first time being a disappointment," he said softly, and Munakata blushed, wondering why Suoh would care about something like that.

"Then..." Munakata cleared his throat. "I'd say...you're doing a very good job. I believe I...am ready for more."

Suoh raised an eyebrow, pressing his fingers inside of Munakata once more. "Y'sure?" he asked, and Munakata simply nodded.

"As I mentioned before, I did-"

"Prepare, got it," Suoh grunted, unzipping his own pants, tossing them and his boxers off to the side. Munakata was surprised to see Suoh's cock completely hard. He even felt a bit guilty for not touching Suoh at all, yet the Red King had been affected by simply touching him.

Munakata blushed, watching as Suoh slid the condom over his cock, rubbing an extra bit of lube over it. Adjusting himself to rest between Munakata's legs, he felt Suoh's tip press against his stretched hole. He swallowed as Suoh stared down at him. He was surprised by how _good_ Suoh looked. Between all the fights and frustrations, Munakata had never really looked at how attractive Suoh's face was. "Ready?" he asked softly.

Munakata nodded, wincing as he felt Suoh begin to press inside of him, his cock stretching him much more than Suoh's fingers had. Munakata panted against Suoh's ear as his arms wrapped around his neck. "S-Suoh.." he whimpered quietly. Munakata knew he should've expected the stretch to be more than fingers, especially with how large Suoh's cock had appeared.

"S-Shit...Munakata....tight," he grunted, kissing at Munakata's shoulder, his teeth grazing over his skin. Munakata could feel Suoh trembling as he pressed his fingers into his back. "Feels good...wanna move..." he muttered.

"Yes," Munakata whispered, running his fingers through the back of Suoh's red tendrils at the back of his neck. "Go ahead."

Suoh slowly pulled himself out, only to quickly snap his hips back in, thrusting deep inside of Munakata. "AH...oh...S-Suoh..." he moaned, clinging to Suoh's back, his legs trembling as Suoh's thick length pushed up inside of him, his tip brushing against his swollen prostate. "Hnnn," he grunted, his own hips thrusting upwards, his cock brushing against Suoh's muscular stomach.

"Mmm Munakata," he hummed softly, and Munakata rest against the pillow, staring up at Suoh's golden eyes, moaning softly as Suoh's hips rolled into him over and over. The pain was slowly subsiding the more Suoh pushed inside of him. His ass felt slick, and the sounds of their heavy breathing and skin slapping together filled the air.

Suoh was all Munakata could focus on--each muscle rippling under his taut skin, the way his necklace jingled softly and slapped against his chest, his grunts as he shivered from the friction of how Munakata clenched around his cock. His red locks had begun to fall around his face, the sweat rolling down his cheeks as he gripped Munakata's hips, tilting upwards.

Munakata felt dizzy, Suoh's cock pounding into him faster and faster. "S-Suoh..." he groaned his name over and over, his back arching off of the bed, his face flushed as he felt the breath escape his lungs. Every time he thought he could regain his thoughts, Suoh would push in harder, deeper, faster, and Munakata found he was gone once again. His fingertips dug into Suoh's shoulders, and the Red King brought his hand to Munakata's cock, stroking him quickly in time with his thrusts.

"You sound good," Suoh teased, chuckling as Munakata trembled underneath him.

He opened his mouth to protest, but the stimulation overwhelmed him. Munakata wanted to call Suoh out for how much he seemed to be enjoying this. Instead, Suoh pressed their lips together, sucking on Munakata's lower lip as he whispered his name against his lips. "Munakata," he moaned, and the sound was practically intoxicating--Suoh's husky tone dripping with pleasure. Munakata's head felt cloudy--Suoh's hands touching him, Suoh's cock pushing inside of him, Suoh's lips caressing his own, it was too much and his body felt tense, though it were about to come undone.

"Suoh," Munakata panted heavily, and thrust his hand into Suoh's red strands. His fist curled into his hair and yanked Suoh's head back. "I-I...I'm going to...I...I can't..."

"G-Good...do it," Suoh grunted, thrusting into him ever faster, their hips slapping together as he urged his own orgasm on.

Pleasure rolled through Munakata's spine and his cock twitched against Suoh's hand, spurting out his orgasm, streams of white cum landing on both of their chests. He moaned loudly, clenching around Suoh, his hand pressing hard against Suoh's shoulder as his entire body shook, his feet curling into the sheets.

"Heh...a lot," Suoh chuckled through his moans, pleased with how pleasured Munakata looked below him, his chest a mess, heaving up and down. With a grunt, and a few deep thrusts, Suoh pressed his head back against Munakata's fist, his hips twitching a he poured his orgasm into the condom, leaning down to kiss Munakata again. "Shit..." he groaned.

The two of them lay together, connected still as they both breathed, attempting to catch their breaths. From all the reading and preparation he had done, Munakata had never expected to _feel_ so much from his time with Suoh. He'd expected pain and pleasure, but with Suoh he had completely lost himself.

His eyes fluttered as he ran his fingers through Suoh's hair. "Well," he began, letting out a long huff air. "That was...something."

"Good, right?" Suoh breathed, kissing down Munakata's jaw as he pulled out of him, rolling to the side. He sighed, and rest his hands behind his head as he lay on the other side of the bed.

"Yes...surprisingly," Munakata whispered, turning his body slowly to the side to look at Suoh's satisfied and smug face.

"Surprisingly?" Suoh asked, turning to look at Munakata's purple hues. "What? You didn't think I could fuck you good?"

"I was unaware of your skill level," he chuckled. "However, it was far more than satisfactory."

"...'kay," Suoh grunted, rolling towards him. His fingers rubbed down a small piece of dark hair which framed Munakata's face. "Can't just say ya' liked it?" he asked softly.

Munakata sighed, wrapping his fingers around his wrist. "I...I did enjoy it quite a bit," he admitted, pulling Suoh's fingers to his mouth, kissing them gently. "Thank you."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't gonna make your first time bad or anything," he muttered, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Smirking, Munakata laced their fingers together. "We'll have to do it again sometime," he chuckled softly. "Definitely a better way to release tension...rather than destroying the city. Safer too," he continued.

Suoh flicked at Munakata's forehead. "You talk too much, but yeah...maybe we could do it another time. I wouldn't mind seein' your face like that again," he teased, leaning forward to kiss him once more.

Munakata let out a soft sigh against Suoh's lips. He had to admit, Suoh wasn't the worst person to lose his virginity to. Munakata found he was grateful Suoh had been as caring as he had been, apparently the Red King had quite the sensitive side. And if they did it again, he certainly wouldn't mind seeing Suoh in a compromising position next time.

"The feeling is mutual, as always, Suoh."

**Author's Note:**

> TBH When I started this, I wasn't sure if they both should be virgins, that probably would've added to the comedy, but i wanted this to be a mix of funny and sexy. Of course kicking off Mikorei Week with smut LMAO. There will be more to come <3 thank you for reading this and I'm excited to see everything from this week!! Thank you to Adriana and Tess for looking at this for me :) <3  
> And, as always,
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr where I take requests!!!  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about things with me, or chat about Mikorei Week etc <3


End file.
